


of course its real

by wittylittleknitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gryffindor staircase knows things yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittylittleknitter/pseuds/wittylittleknitter
Summary: And all of a sudden she’s at the top of the staircase, looking at a sign tacked up on the door that has “FIRST YEARS ARE UP ANOTHER FLIGHT” and not sliding down like they say happens to the boys.The Gryffindor dorm staircases recognize that trans women are women and trans men are men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a trans positive headcanon tumblr post. First thing I've finished enough to publish in like, over a year? Enjoy!

“It’s gonna work, Kaylee. It’s gotta.”

She takes a deep breath. It’s stupid, some dumb fear that in this dumb backwards castle where most people don’t even use pencils the concept of being something other than cis and hetero is going to be punishable by, like, the death penalty or something. Like she said: it’s dumb.

Still, the part of her that is used to sitting unobtrusively on the edge of the family reunion and not saying anything to anyone over 25 and trying hard to project “please don’t call me a handsome young man again” is telling her  _ it’s not going to work, you’re going to be the only girl in a room full of boys. _

“Like a bandaid, right  Sam?” she calls over her shoulder, trying desperately to project  _ confident _ when really she would rather spend a year on these couches instead of trying this.

Kaylee takes a step. Breathes in, out.

Then another.

And another.

And all of a sudden she’s at the top of the staircase, looking at a sign tacked up on the door that has “FIRST YEARS ARE UP ANOTHER FLIGHT” and not sliding down like they say happens to the boys.

“Oh my god,” she whispers. “I knew I was a real girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
